Stuck in the Suburbs
|runtime= 82 minutes |language=English |producer=Richard D. Arredondo Richard Fischoff |budget= $1 million }} Stuck in the Suburbs is a 2004 Disney Channel Original Movie released on July 16, 2004, starring Danielle Panabaker as Brittany Aarons and Brenda Song as Natasha Kwon-Schwartz. Brittany, a regular middle school student in the suburbs, accidentally exchanges cell phones with pop singer Jordan Cahill. This was one of the first made-for-television movies by Disney which was also accompanied by its own soundtrack. It gathered 3.7 million viewers.Cynthia Littleton (July 20, 2004) 'days' Wins For Abc; 'atlantis' A Sci Fi Record. Hollywood Reporter. Accessed 2008-10-10. Plot Brittany Aarons (Danielle Panabaker) is one of many 14-year-old girls who has a crush on popular singer and boy-toy Jordan Cahill (Taran Killam). However, she is bored of living a suburban existence and seeks a little something more. She meets the new girl Natasha Kwon-Schwartz (Brenda Song), who looks like an Upper East-sider from New York City, except she's not. Upon Natasha's arrival, Brittany slowly starts to make a move towards breaking out of her conformist routines, but not before becoming an extra in Jordan's latest music video, and inviting Natasha to join her and her fangirl friends. When Jordan and his team bump into Brittany and Natasha after a show, Eddie and Brittany collect their stuff, and accidentally take each other's cell phones. Once Brittany gets a hold of Jordan's much more sophisticated phone, Natasha convinces Brittany that it would be fun to mess with his career. They prank call his hair stylist, get her to cut off all his hair, and have someone serve him raisins, which he hates. Along the way they find that Jordan's life is not the life he chooses, but rather the one his record company wants for him. They will not even allow him to use the original lyrics he wants for his own songs. At first he is terrified that his personal barber gave him a major haircut, but eventually accepts it as the first step towards a break from his manufactured image. Eventually the girls attempt to force him to do a concert to save a historic house but he runs away. He calls Brittany (who had previously been dealing with his best friend Eddie) and explains to her everything. She and Natasha (who had a falling out) make up and go to meet up with him while being chased by the record company who are tracking his phone. They send his lyrics for one of his songs More Than Me to everyone through Brittany's phone, ditch his phone and get a ride to the concert with Brittany's sister. At the concert Eddie tries to stop him but ultimately supports him and they save the house. Brittany, Natasha and Brittany's fangirl friends become dancers in the music video he was making at the beginning of the movie with Eddie replacing Jordan in it. It is shown that Brittany and Jordan keep in touch and although he invites her to go to New York with him (over the phone), she declines, saying things are really exciting in her suburban town. Cast Main *Danielle Panabaker - Brittany Aarons *Brenda Song - Natasha Kwon-Schwartz *Taran Killam - Jordan Cahill *Ryan Belleville - Eddie *Amanda Shaw - Kaylee Holland *CiCi Hedgpeth - Ashley Simon *Jennie Garland - Olivia Hooper Secondary *Todd Stashwick - Len *Kirsten Nelson - Susan Aarons *Corri English - Jessie Aarons *Patrick Stogner - Cooper Aarons *Lara Grice - Soccer Mom (Olivia's Mom) *Ric Reitz - David Aarons *Drew Seeley - David (Desk Clerk at Hotel) Production Location The film was mostly shot on several locations throughout the Greater New Orleans Area, in particular St. Tammany Parish. The school scenes were filmed in the atrium, front steps, and the courtyard of Ben Franklin High School in the Lakefront area. Lockers were temporarily moved into the atrium to give the appearance of a hallway, and door frames were painted with temporary red paint. The music video for "Make a Wish" was filmed in City Park in New Orleans. The other video is filmed at the Piaza d'Italia in Downtown New Orleans. The "Old House" from the film is actually the Otis House from Fairview-Riverside State Park in Madisonville on the Northshore. The house was aged for production, but restored to its actual appearance at the end of the film. The Otis House was originally built in the 1880s, and it actually is located near the expanding suburb of Mandeville. When Brittany is riding through the suburbs on her bike she is actually riding through Lafreniere Park. Soundtrack http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:gjfixq8aldje }} Walt Disney Records released a soundtrack for the album to promote the television movie with the original movie promotional poster. The songs below are included in the first edition of the soundtrack: Songs #" Good Life" - Jesse McCartney #"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico #"Over It" - Anneliese van der Pol #"Stuck in the Middle With You" - Stealers Wheel #"Take Me Back Home" - Greg Raposo #"More Than Me" (Acoustic) - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"On Top of the World" - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"Make a Wish" - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"More Than Me" (Pop Version) - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"More Than Me Special Bonus" - Stephanie Sanes Collectors edition The enhanced golden collectors edition included the following songs with the same promotional movie poster: #"A Whatever Life" Remix - Haylie Duff #"Good Life" (Acoustic) - Jesse McCartney #"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico #"Over It" Remix - Anneliese van der Pol #"Stuck in the Middle With You" - Stealers Wheel #"Take Me Back Home" - Greg Raposo #"More Than Me" (Acoustic) - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"On Top of the World" - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"Make a Wish" - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam #"More Than Me" (Pop Version) - Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam Contributions "Good Life" and "Over It" was featured in several DisneyMania and Walt Disney Records albums and complaition sountracks. "More Than Me" by Jordan Cahill / Taran Killam was featured in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Haylie Duff's "A Whatever Life" was in 7th Heaven. Charts Viewership and ratings The film received 3.7 million viewers at its TV premiere, including top rankings in the time period in the kids 6-11 and 9-14 demographics. References External links * Stuck in the Suburbs on Disney website * Soundtrack by Walt Disney Records * * Category:Disney Channel original films Category:2004 televison films Category:2000s Category:2004 Category:Disney Channel Original Movies